A Jyder Tale: Best Weekend Ever
by GleeGay5510
Summary: I am planning only two chapters for this smut, but if people like it I will continue it! I mean, If you guys are anything like me you would know that there are like 5 Jyder stories and that makes me sad :( But i'm here to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryder paced franticly in his room; this is the first friend that he invited to his house since his transfer. _He's going to hate my video games_, Ryder thought, _What if the mini pizzas aren't finished cooking yet? Jake's going to never come over again._ Ryder was already planning on calling it off, but before he could do anything of the sort: the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Lynn answered the door. It was Jake and Mrs. P, his mother. He wore a large playful smile and was holding a large duffle bag. Ryder forgot about his fears and rand down the stairs as quickly as possible to greet his friend. Too fast, in fact, Ryder tripped on the stairs and landed face first on the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Hours later, Ryder finally woke up in his bed, with Jake beside him playing video games. All Ryder could think of was, _He does like my video games_. Jake was also already half way down with the mini pizzas and it showed on his face. Ryder rolled around a little in bed and gave a slight moan.

"Why the hell does my head hurt so much," Ryder said in between moans.

Jake was too into the game to even look at Ryder, "You came running down and flopped onto your face."

"No wonder," Ryder said, "Hey, so what are you playing?"

"Halo 4,"Jake said now looking at Ryder because the round had just finished, "I'm the best at this game."

"You should check out my score," Ryder said cockily.

"I already did, I beat it," Jake said triumphantly, "Thirty kills and zero deaths."

"I'm impressed, but how about a one-on-one round,"

"You're on!" Jake said.

Ryder sat up straight in his bed and really ignored the pain he felt on his head. After a few hours of rematches and tournaments Jake came out as the victor. The winner got the rest of the mini pizzas, but Ryder wasn't really hungry anyway. Jake was very proud of his victory and basically smeared his triumphant words across Ryder's face. Ryder claimed it was his massive headache, but Jake said that if he had a headache he could still beat Ryder.

By know it was already twelve o'clock. Apparently Mrs. Lynn had given them a bed time and it was now. Jake and Ryder didn't mind it. In a matter of minutes they prepared themselves for sleep. Jake liked to shower at night and that's what he told Ryder. As soon as Jake went into his shower, Ryder made the sleeping arrangements for Jake. He planned to have this be the best Brocation of all time, even though it was just for three days, and it was at Ryder's house. Then Ryder realized that Jake didn't bring any clothes to change into or towel for the shower. Ryder didn't panic though he just went inside of Jake's bag and pulled out some clothes. He folded neatly, because Jake sure didn't, and placed them his dresser beside the bathroom door.

Within minutes Ryder was fast asleep. Jake had been in the shower for over forty minutes. Jake knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ryder?" He said in a whispered voice, "Ryder are you asleep?"

Ryder woke up, but didn't say anything, he was too tired.

Jake opened the door and walked out with his hands covering his "private area" and made his way to his bag. Ryder's eyes fluttered open, but he didn't say a thing he just stared. Jake finally gazed at the stack of his own clothes on the dresser and tiptoed slowly toward them. He only bothered to put on the boxers because that's all he slept in anyway, but while he put them on, Ryder was watching.

Ryder member hardened. He didn't understand it, he just though he was tired and it was just a random hard-on. Jake's backside was fully exposed to Ryder and was even more exposed when he bent over to put on the boxers. Ryder himself was also only in his boxers and the annoying brush of his hard dick under his underwear ached him. He let out a slight moan to which Jake turned around. Luckily, Ryder closed his eyes rapidly and pretended to be asleep. Jake didn't seem to notice and went straight to his little bed that Ryder made for him on the floor. It was just a sleeping bed, but Ryder tried his best to make it feel like he was sleeping at a hotel.

The next morning Jake woke up to sound of someone annoying… Kitty!

"What are you two doing here?" Ryder asked from downstairs.

"I need to see Jake," Marley said, "It's important."

"Well, he's sleeping so-" Jake walked down the stairs, tired, and brushing his eyes.

"Congratulations Marley," Kitty said. Everyone looked at Jake's face… then a little lower. Jake hadn't noticed that he was still just in his underwear and his morning wood was, well, early. Jake caught on and covered his bulge with his hands and awkwardly walked to the living room. The two girls walked in.

Jake covered himself with a pillow while Marley and Kitty sat beside him. To top the icing on the cake Ryder's parents came downstairs to see what was going on. They didn't care to hear an explination.

"No one is 'deflowering my son today!'" Mrs. Lynn said while shooing away Marley and Kitty, "What was happening here?"

"They came to visit Jake mom," Ryder said embarrassed, "I told them to leave and they just came in."

"We believe you son," Mr. Lynn said, "But why is Jake in his underwear?"

"I forgot to put some clothes on when I came down here…" Jake said, also embarrassed.

With that, Jake walked to the bedroom, still with the pillow, and locked himself inside. He jumped onto his bed and tried to erase his embarrassment somehow. _Not the smoothest Jake, _Jake thought to himself, _No, I shouldn't be embarrassment I'm the king of smooth anyway, besides they were probably just admiring me. Didn't Kitty congratulate me or something? I better just take care of problem number one._

Jake unlocked the door and looked outside for anyone. He heard Ryder talking about how great this was going and how he was still a virgin, _wimp_, Jake through. He then went back into to Ryder's room and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. He sat on the toilet and lowered his underwear. With thoughts of Marley he slowly jerked himself. Without notice he was moaning, rather loudly.

Ryder was walking to the closet to get changed properly when he stopped and listened to the sounds coming from his room.

"Jake?" He said while slowly opening the door to his bedroom. The moaning was now louder and Ryder was slowly approaching the crack to bathroom. In one fast motion Ryder opened the bathroom and Jake climaxed, cum spilling all over Ryder's shirt.

Jake quickly covered his private area and Ryder just stood there stunned, mouth wide open.

"Why did you open the door?" Jake said franticly while lifting his underwear.

"It was alread-sorry!" Ryder said and then he ran back downstairs to the kitchen.

Several minutes Jake walked into the kitchen dressed in his casual clothing. He gave Ryder an awkward smile and vice versa. Mrs. Lynn didn't think anything of it and gave a whole-hearted smile to Jake.

Ryder got out of his chair, "I'm going to go upstairs and change."

"Okay sweetie," Mrs. Lynn said, "In case you take too long your father and I are going to your aunt Catherine's house. I hope I can trust you two boys to stay out of trouble while we're gone. I'll leave some money for pizza on the counter. Your pancakes already ready, bye."

"Thanks mom," Ryder said.

"You two be good," Mr. Lynn said with a stern face, then walked out the door with Mrs. Lynn.

After getting changed Ryder walked downstairs to the dining room table and seated across from Jake. Jake was trying to get the last of the syrup onto his pancakes.

"Need help?" Ryder asked.

"No it's fine."

Ryder watched carefully as Jake hit the syrup bottle in every direction. It was frustrating to look at. Ryder walked over to him and they fought.

"I can do this!" Jake said defiantly.

"Obviously not," Ryder argued. They were playing tug of war with a syrup bottle. With one final tug the contents of the bottle squirted all over Ryder's face. Jake couldn't help but smile. Ryder, however, didn't think it was that funny. He walked over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Ryder was washing his face when suddenly Jake walked to the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Oh, well, I'm not mad or anything because it happened, what bothers me is that I liked it."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"You liked what? I don't really know anyone besides you that has a maple syrup fetish." Jake joked completely unaware.

"No it's-" Ryder said before being cut off by the sound of his doorbell. He let out a loud sigh and ran towards the door. When he opened it he saw Kitty and Marley standing there. Marley didn't say a word; she walked inside and planted a juicy one on Jake's lips. Jake was caught by surprise, but didn't fight back or anything.

"Now that I've dropped this one off I've got to go," Kitty said and then walked outside.

Jake backed up and started walking up the stairs, to Ryder's room. He then locked Marley and himself in the room.

Ryder laid himself onto the couch and flipped through the Saturday channels. It was his favorite day to watch TV, but he probably would have enjoyed it more if he was able to watch it with his best buddy. He kept flipping channels until he came upon a familiar channel. Ryder worked quite a lot through many jobs to pay for his gym membership and other things… He also got a secret bank account with a credit card that he used for "secret things". He finally came upon his favorite channel.

The channel was devoted to several types of porn. Different crazy positions, genders, ethnicities, and amounts of people. He eyed the stairs carefully for either Jake or Marley and when he saw nothing he clicked on the channel. Instantly, the message popped asking him if he wanted to purchase the episode. He clicked yes and was careful to click on "pay with separate card" rather than "add to cable bill" It was the smartest way of doing this. Ryder then walked up and closed the blinds and curtains around him to almost make it seem like it was night time.

Then he walked into his closet and pulled out a big black blanket and cozied himself underneath. Within seconds his pants and underwear were under his ankles. Ryder was pretty proud of his cock; it stood there, seven and a half inches uncut. Ryder reached his hand under the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. Not really though, it was just hand lotion, but it was still good. Ryder watched the TV intently while stroking his member softly. This had become his Saturday routine.

In the "movie" there were two guys. Ryder guessed the girl hadn't shown up yet, so he was waiting for that. One of the guys was white and the other was black and looked A LOT like Jake. Like some sort of doppelganger even though the guy in the movie was about 21 at least. Then, Ryder started picturing Jake doing the same thing the guy was doing in the movie… to him. Ryder started rubbing faster. By now the black guy was over the white guy, with the white guys legs to the side of the black guys body and the black guys long dick nearly touching his hole. Ryder was going at full speed and his imagination was running wild.

"Fuck me now!" Ryder thought to himself.

"This is gonna hurt only for a bit, Kay?" Jake said in the daydream.

"I don't care if it hurts; it only matters if it's you doing it!" Ryder said.

With that Jake stuck his massive, 10 inch, up Ryder's hole. It actually didn't work the first time because Ryder's hole was so tight. It really was painful, but the thought of Jake doing it felt good. Moments later Jake had himself all the way in and was pressing onto Ryder's prostate.

Ryder's cock began to glisten with precum, but used it to go even harder while masturbating. Ryder could almost feel Jake pounding into him, and he wanted to feel it for real so bad. He wanted his hole to ache. He wanted to be sore for days and to cringe whenever he sat.

Now Jake was going harder, while exploring Ryder's mouth with his tongue. The Jake said one thing that took Ryder to the point of no return, "I love you!"

With that Ryder exploded all over his blanket. The bad part was that he screamed Jake as he came. Without haste he quickly changed the channel and got up from the couch, but what too late. Jake was already downstairs and looking at Ryder who was still trying to put his underwear up. Then, he collapsed.

Hours later Ryder woke up _Twice in a row_ he thought. He was back on the couch and was laying his head comfortably on Jake's lap.

"Jake?" Ryder said slowly.

"Yeah dude?" Jake said.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, you were trying to get your underwear up… and I guess fell from embarrassment, but there's good news. I just ordered the pizza!"

"So wait, why do you think that happened?"

"You were masturbating," Jake said amused with his answer.

"How the hell did you know?"

"You're blanket had cum on it, there was a bottle of lotion, and there's a little button on your remote called 'recall' It's pretty useful.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot!"

"I second that notion… So, two guys eh?"

"Umm, I was just waiting for the girl to show up."

"I see," Jake said nodding, "You know, you're my best buddy and I really don't care if you like guys."

"I don't!"

"Fine. Fine, anyway, want some beer?"

"Beer, where would you get beer?"

"Your dad's liquor cabinet"

"My dad has a liquor cabinet?"

"Yup, and I'm two shots down till' I forget my day"

"Good, I guess… How did I get on your lap?"

"It seemed like you wanted to be there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you could give great blowjobs," Jake said with a goofy smile.

"You're forgetting that I'm not Sam."

"Whatever… I'm bored… Want to play X-Box?"

"Nah."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare? Aren't we a little old?"

"Aren't you a little old for porn?"

"Point taken, you go first."

"All right, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there a reason why you haven't gotten off my lap yet or is the breeze great there?"

Ryder awkwardly raised his head from Jake's lap and sat beside him, "Alright then, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What were you and Marley doing in my room?"

"She made out with me for about three seconds and then starting talking to me about Glee club."

"Haha, just your luck!"

"Whatever, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ryder said while going to his kitchen for a beer.

"I dare you take three tequila shots in less than five seconds."

Ryder failed miserably two times and had altogether drunken seven shots which made him a bit tipsy. "Okay, now, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a picture of your dick and send it to Marley."

"What? No!"

"No, it's a dare! You have to do it or you're a pussy."

"Fine," Jake said.

Jake awkwardly walked into Ryder's bathroom and took a full picture of his length. It wasn't very hard, but he was definitely rocking a semi, but for a dick that size it could definitely be mistaken for a hard-on.

"Okay I'm sending it," Jake said walking out of the bathroom.

"I have to make sure you're sending it to her," Ryder said and then walked over to Jake's phone. He could see his dick which made his own dick spring up.

"Alright beotch, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ryder said cockily.

"I dare you to take a full recording of yourself taking a shower and post it on Youtube!"

"No, that's just crazy."

"Like you said before, it's a fucking dare, now do it!"

"Fine, but I can't film myself."

Jake got what he meant and grabbed his phone with the camera. He started filming before Ryder got into the shower, but recorded the full strip down. He could see Ryder's long member and it added to his own hardness. Ryder hopped inside and turned on the water. After a few minutes Ryder stopped and asked, "truth or dare."

"I'm not afraid," Jake said, "Dare, and give me all you got."

"I dare you to go up into my room and fuck me!"

"Fine then!"

It was a mixture of anger and lust, but it was just enough to drive them to the point of no return. They were both achingly hard and Ryder still being naked and wet was no help. Ryder tossed himself on his own bed while Jake took off his clothes. Ryder watched intently while stroking himself lightly. Then, when all the clothes were off Jake snuck over Ryder and planted a sweet kiss onto his lips and then a trail of kisses until he was sucking on Ryder's hard nipples. While Jake was kissing him he was slowly rubbing Ryder's wet body and feeling up the new room his dick was about to sleep in. It was marvelous and Ryder's wetness got all over Jake. There was no time for lube. Ryder was still wet and ready. Without a moment's notice Jake slipped the head of his dick in. It made a slight squishing noise with the hole and the liquid surrounding it.

"I have to admit, I am a little drunk, but I know what's going on and I've been wanting this to happen for such a long time," Ryder said in-between breaths.

"Me too" Was all Jake said before slamming himself inside. He positioned himself so that Ryder's legs were over his shoulders. In moments Jake was slamming into Ryder like a true pro and the pleasure sounds coming from Ryder showed that he enjoyed it too, but son after Jake got tired. Jake was thrusting harder and faster, until Ryder flipped him over. Within seconds Ryder slipped Jake's throbbing cock out and positioned himself above Jake. He sat straight on it and bounced. With excellent timing they both pounded and got the perfect sync. Within moments they both shot their loads at each other. Ryder's landed all over Jake's lip which he happily drank. Then came Jake's warm cum. It was gooey and felt great inside Ryder's ass.

Jake wanted to try something; however, he flipped Ryder over and inserted his tongue into Ryder's ass. He started licking the cave-like hole and sucking his own sweet nectar. He was a master at this as was sending pleasure shocks throughout Ryder's body. It was intense and dirty, just the way they liked it.

They were both lying there, panting, atop Ryder's bed, holding hands. This really was something and definitely proved to be the Best Weekend Ever.

_**Well, that's the end, unless you guys request more. I'll be happy to write more and please comment if you like it. :D**_ _**Funny though, I doubt any smut writer thinks, "Hey, I'm gonna write specifically so people can masturbate." Maybe not like that, but I do lol. And for JYDER**_


End file.
